User blog:DarkSkullPirates/One Piece Wiki Space Adventures! Part 1
Everyone remembers my old Kingdom series, right?....Yeah i wasn't very happy with that ending. I decided to right a new one. An ENTIRELY new one! Yeah! .....Ok.... I'll leave... A sudden explosion on the main deck of Wiki II ', one of the fleet ships of the One Piece Wiki empire. "What the hell was that??" shouted commander Panda to her subordinates. Alarms suddenly sounded off, as the ship spiraled out of control. 'Panda: Commander, Leader of "Wiki II" "Madam Panda! Part of the main thrusters have been destroyed!! Will this rose make up for it.." The love struck Lieutenant MDM, holding out the bright red rose to his Commander. "Shut the hell up!! I want somebody fixing that NOW!!" 'MDM: Loverboy, Lieutenant , subordinate of Panda.' Panda walked out of the section where the cabins are, and went to assess the situation. "What the hell are you people doing!! Fix the damned ship already!" Panda barked out at her men. "We're working' on it, god dammit! It's not a simple procedure!" 'Galaxy: Lieutenant Commander, subordinate of Panda' Galaxy opened up his tool box, and pressed a few buttons within it. Suddenly, a hologram of different tools appeared over the box, and he picked one. The box closed, then opened again to reveal a wrench, the tool he picked. He then begins working on the machine. Up above them both, in the shadows of the ceiling hangs another figure. "Dang.... I didn't know they had an engineer on board... I'll have to find another way...." ............ Meanwhile, at Wiki Base 4, docking bay of "Wiki IV"... "We've just received word from Pandas ship, they've received damage on their thrusters, but they have someone working on it." 'Kuro: Captain, Leader of Wiki Base 4' "Oh, only one person? Do we need to send out a repair ship?" 'Jade: Lieutenant Junior Grade, subordinate of Kuro' "Yeah, probably, Galaxy cant handle that repair job by himself, at least I don't think he can." KUro said, laying the papers from Pandas distress call on the table. "Wait, Kuro." Jade stopped Kuro from walking out of the office. "Huh? What?" Kuro turned around. Jade had a puzzled expression on her face "If Panda Commands Wiki III, why did she contact Wiki Base 4?" "She said she couldn't get Wiki Base 3 on the line, it was just static. We'll send a message over to PX at Base 3 and see what the deal is." Kuro said, as he turned to walk out of the room. Jade went back to her work, as Kuro went to the Video Screen. "Contact Wiki Base 3". "Contacting........Contacting....." The robot voice of the screen stated as it scanned for a connection to Base 3. "Can not connect. Please try again later" "What the hell?" Kuro examined the screen. "Check connection problems." He commanded. "Checking connection..." the computer scanned for viruses or anything else that would hinder the connection. It found nothing wrong. "Uggghh...." Kuro slapped himself in the forehead and got out of his chair. "Jade, send a scout to see whats wrong at Base 3." Kuro ordered and walked off, angrily. "Uh.. alright..." Jade said, surprised in her Captains sudden change in mood. ............ Meanwhile, Wiki Base 3 has been attacked by a bomb. Lieutenant Commander PX crawls out from the wreckage. 'PX: Commodore, Leader of Wiki Base 3' "*Cough*...*cough*.... Wh-...... Where is everybody....?" He looked around the wrecked room, and wiped the blood from his forehead. He looked to his right and saw Ensign Tucky laying on the floor in a pool of blood. 'Tucky: Ensign, subordinate of PX' "Tucky!! Get up!! We've been hit!" PX crawled out from under the rubble and ran over to Tucky. PXs legs hurt immensely but he ignored it. Tuckys eyes were open halfway. "PX.... get me to a doctor...." PX picked up Tucky and took him to the infirmary, which was in a separate building. "Coffee! Help us out!" PX busted in. 'Coffee: Medic, Wiki Base 3' "PX! Your leg! Tucky!" Coffee said, surprised at the fact that PX had not noticed his leg was completely bended forward. "Oh.. wow.. that must be why it hurts so much.." PX said. He laid Tucky down on the bed and got in a separate one himself. Back in the base, another subordinate in a different room woke up. "Ugh.. what happened...." He looked down and saw both his arms were gone. Looking over he saw the whole right wall was demolished, and his arms in the process. 'Rici: Rear Admiral, visiting Base 3 from One Piece Wiki HQ' "Damned Rebellion...." Category:Blog posts